After-Before School
by Kise K-na
Summary: Hanya coretan ringan dari author gaje nan labil. Awal mula saat Chiba Ryuunosuke mulai tertarik dengan seorang Hayami Rinka [ChibaHaya] OOC mungkin? RnR?
**After-before School**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hanya coretan ringan dari author gaje nan labil. Awal mula saat Chiba Ryuunosuke mulai tertarik dengan seorang Hayami Rinka [ChibaHaya]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari, setelah bel tanda pulang telah usai berbunyi. Koro-sensei sudah melesat pergi ke Inggris untuk membeli semacam makanan khas. Sedangkan Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei tengah berada di ruang guru. Satu tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya, sedang satu lagi hanya berkeluh kesah karena keletihan yang diterima.

Di hari yang damai itu, Hayami tengah berjalan di koridor depan kelas seraya memainkan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, atau lebih tepatnya senyum garing saat kakaknya mengirim e-mail berisi protesnya karena laptopnya sedang dipinjam untuk keperluan sang adik.

Si surai jingga itu menghela napas sejenak. Dan kemudian, secara tiba-tiba matanya ditutup paksa. "Tebak siapa~?"

"N-Nakamura!? Kenapa-? Lepaskan!" Hayami meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Nakamura yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya yang tentu membuat sniper tersebut tidak dapat melihat sekitar.

"Benar sekali! Huahahahaha! Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu~~?" senyum jahil terukir di wajah Nakamura. Ia kemudian merebut ponsel Hayami. Membuat kemarahan sang empu makin melunjak naik.

"Hei! Kembalikan!"

Mengetahui tingkat kemarahan Hayami, si maniak bahasa inggris itu semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Ohohoho~! Dari onii-san~! Mari kita lihat isinya!"

"Heei!"

Nakamura memutar-mutar tubuhnya sembari berjalan mundur untuk menghindar dari Hayami. Saat mengalihkan pandangan ke kelas, ia tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Chiba yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas bersama Sugaya dengan berbincang ringan. Ide licik terlintas terpikir di kepala Nakamura.

"Oke, ini kupinjam dulu, ya!"

Dengan cepat, Nakamura berlari dengan ponsel Hayami di tangannya menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu keluar.

Masih mengusap matanya, Hayami segera mengejar Nakamura dengan amarahnya yang memuncak, "Ap- ck! Tunggu, Nakamura!"

BRUAAAAK!

Baru beberapa langkah, Hayami terjatuh dan terbentur keras karena bertabrakan dengan sesuatu -atau mungkin seseorang?

"Sa...kit..." rintihnya memegang keningnya yang terbentur dengan masih menahan posisinya yang terduduk dan tertunduk ke bawah.

"Apa yang- EH!?"

Mendengar ini, Hayami membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok yang familiar berada tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri. Rambut hitam dengan poni panjang yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Ia tahu siapa itu, Chiba yang wajahnya berhias oleh semburat merah.

"?"

"A-anu... bisa tolong tarik wajahmu dulu?"

Hayami perlu berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna maksud dari ucapan Chiba tersebut. Dan itu berlangsung hanya dalam durasi 3 detik sebelum ia menjerit tanpa suara.

"!?"

Hayami memerah sempurna saat menyadari posisinya sekarang. Menimpa sang rekan oleh tubuhnya. Terduduk tepat di atas perut Chiba yang bisa menjadi beban oleh yang berada di bawah. Ditambah, wajah mereka yang benar-benar dekat. Hanya 5 cm yang menjadi jarak antara dua kepala.

Semua murid yang melihat hanya terpaku di tempat dengan wajah memerah. Tak ada yang berniat untuk mengusik momen tersebut. Terkecuali Karma dan Nakamura yang sibuk mengambil gambar. Andai ada Koro-sensei. Mungkin ia juga sudah menjerit senang.

"A-APA APAAN!?" Hayami menarik wajahnya yang memerah menjauh untuk menjaga jarak kembali.

"Kau bertanya begitupun aku tiba bisa menjelaskan apa-apa..." Chiba agak membangunkan tubuhnya yang tadi menempel di tanah, dengan sikut sebagai penumpu. "Tapi... bisa tolong turun dariku dulu?" lanjutnya masih memerah malu.

"-!?"

Hayami bertambah blushing karena perkataan Chiba. Ia baru teringat dengan posisinya yang belum berubah.

"Oh, dan tentu saja ini tak ada hubungannya dengan nyaman atau tidak... tapi tetap saja berposisi seperti ini dengan perempuan..."

 _PLAAAK!_

Di kemudian hari, Karma dan Nakamura mendapat mainan baru untuk keisengan mereka.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, anak-anak kelas E sudah memasuki kelas mereka yang kumuh. Begitu pula dengan Chiba. Meski ia agak kesal dengan kejadian kemarin –bukan kesal saat berposisi awkward, bukan. Ini soal setelahnya, Hayami sama sekali tidak meminta maaf dan langsung pergi pulang tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang ditampar dengan keras. Tapi karena lelaki ini juga tidak mau membesar-besarkan hal sepele, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menagih permintaan maaf. Toh, ia tak begitu peduli juga.

Saat Chiba memasuki kelas, ia mendapati sekumpulan perempuan. Sekitar 4 orang berada di sekeliling Hayami yang agak memerah entah karena apa. Dari depan kelas, ia bisa mendengar percakapan-percakapan mereka, meskipun samar-samar.

" _Jadi, kamu bikin ini buat dia?"_

" _Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin aku sudah nggak sopan, sih…"_

" _Hohohoho~ nggak sopan, ya~!"_

" _Nakamura, kamu biang kerok-nya tahu!"_

" _Iya, iya, deh… eh, itu Chiba-kun tuh!"_

"Mana?"

"Ini aku?"

Chiba memiringkan kepalanya heran saat namanya ikut disebut-sebut. Meski agak aneh juga dia mengangkat tangan di depan kelas saat Hayami menoleh untuk mencari dirinya. "Ada apa?" si poni abnormal itu mendekati dihampiri berkali-kali menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Chiba tambah bingung.

Hayami menarik napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap lelaki tersebut dengan agak memerah, kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Err…. Maaf… yang kemarin…"

Chiba agak mendelik. Ternyata Hayami masih ingat tentang kejadian kemarin, dan mencoba meminta maaf di keesokan hari. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah mencap gadis itu tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Yang kemarin…? Oh, iya. Kumaafkan, kok."

"Terus… ini! kalau berkenan, silahkan diterima!"

Kini ia tersontak kaget saat Hayami menyodorkannya sekantung kue kering buatan tangan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia membuat wajah agak malu bercampur dengan kebingungan yang melanda. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia mendapat hadiah dari perempuan –terkecuali ibu, dan adiknya tentunya. Dengan canggung, ia mencoba menjawab, "Aaah, eeh… E-etto? U-untukku?"

"Me-memangnya aku memberikannya pada siapa, bodoh!"

"Ah, err… makasih…"

"Sama-sama…"

Setelah Chiba menerima kantung kue tersebut, segera Hayami beranjak pergi keluar kelas dengan malu. Sepertinya sorakan dari teman-teman sekelas membuat rasa malunya bertambah. Chiba pun merasa begitu, tentu saja. Tapi ia masih bisa menahan rasa malu dan segera duduk ke tempat duduknya.

 _Mungkin hayami itu anak yang baik…_

Pikirnya dengan semburat merah yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Sejak kejadian ini, Chiba pun terlihat lebih akrab dengan Hayami. sering kali ia mengajak rekannya tersebut untuk sekadar latihan bersama, atau kadang-kadang ia juga mengajaknya makan bekal dan mengoreksi PR-PR yang ada. Tanpa sadar, dengan sendirinya ia merasa sangat nyaman saat berada di dekat Hayami.

Dan tentu Chiba sendiri belum paham pasti dengan perasaannya pada Hayami, meski beberapa orang sudah menyadari tindak tanduknya itu termasuk PDKT.

 **END**

 **Huwahuuuu!**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic**

 **Jujur Author lagi suka ChibaHaya, jadi ane bikin ini fic untuk kesenangan semata~**

 **Anggap aja Nakamura KW /WOY**

 **Setelah itu hubungan mereka gimana? Eeeh… gimana, ya…. Kena friendzone atau pacaran, ya~ au deh**

 **Nakamura : heh, thor. Klo akhirannya PHP, jangan ngomong napa**

 **Karma : Author kita kan emang tukang PHP**

 **Nakamura : Eh, iya ya**

 **Author : Heh, enak aja kalian -_-**

 **Yak! Ditunggu review sama fav nya!**


End file.
